Time Will Turn and Tell
by Mrs.Williamthebloody
Summary: His life has never been perfect but no one ever expected what was yet to come.


A/N: This is a tad AU. You'll see why when you read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a crap-load of purple clothes...and you can't have them.

I can hear the rain hitting the roof as I lie in bed. With each crack of lightning and each rumble of thunder I roll over and try to find a comfortable position. It seems nearly impossible. Part of me wishes I could just fall asleep while the other part is glad to be prolonging the day.

Tomorrow my whole life is going to change. People keep telling me that the change is for the better but I just can't wrap my mind around it. My dad is getting married. That doesn't sound so bad.

I can even say it out loud, "My dad is getting married." That alone doesn't bother me. But there's more. My dad is getting married and his new wife is going to move in to my house along with her two daughters. You know, even that doesn't seem so bad. The part that gets to me is the timing of the wedding, of the marriage...of the entire relationship. It all seems too soon.

It feels like just yesterday we got that life altering knock on the door. It's so distinct in my mind. I was sitting in my lazy-boy chair watching the game; my little sister Marti was asleep on my lap. The Maple Leafs had just scored and I was trying not to wake her in the excitement as my brother Edwin and I tried to high-five.

As the TV cut to commercial I relaxed in my chair, the game was now tied and there was no doubt in my mind that the Leafs would pull through. The door bell rang and I was hesitant to move. "Ed door," I said. I watched as he opened the door. Immediately Ed's eyes grew wide and he turned to me. In response I raised my shoulders and gave him a questioning look. He didn't say a word. Instead he raised his arm and waved me over.

"What? Who is it?" I was beginning to get worried. Who could possibly be at that door that could put Edwin in such a state? Slowly I lifted Marti off my lap and laid her down on the couch careful not to stir her. As I got closer, I discovered that it was two police officers.

"Um...hello officers," I said confused as to what they were doing at my house at 10 o'clock at night.

"Are you Derek Venturi?"

I nodded my head but inside I had the sinking feeling that now was not the best time to be Derek Venturi.

"I have some bad news," the officer began. "Your parents were in a car accident. Your father is at the hospital now I'm sorry, son but Abby Ventu...your mom, she didn't make it."

I didn't hear what he said next. My sight went blurry and my body began to numb as I struggled to stay upright. I heard stomping and turned my head to see where the sound was coming from. I was barely able to make out Edwin before he disappeared at the top of the stairs. Ed...I thought...Ed...and Marti.

Marti! Quickly my head snapped around towards the couch. She was still asleep; she hadn't heard the news. I shook my head trying to get my vision back to normal. I turned back to the officer. At this point he had finished talking and was looking at me expectantly.

"Um...what was that?" I asked.

"Do you have someone that can come stay with you for the night? Or would you like us to bring you to see your father?"

I shook my head no, "I have someone I can call." Honestly, I had no one in mind but there was no way I was going to get in that police car. I couldn't. The thought alone caused my sight to waver. "We'll be fine," I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"Okay, well here's the number for the station. If you want to talk to me or if you change your mind about that ride don't hesitate to call, just ask for John," and with that the officers left.

I stood one hand on the door handle, the other on the frame and looked out into the street; my breathing began to speed up as the police car drove away. I began to hyperventilate. My mind was spinning. What was I supposed to do now? Where was Edwin? How was he doing? I should go check on him. What about Marti? Do I wake her up? Do I tell her? Should I let dad tell her? Would she understand? She's only five. It was all too much. I started feeling sick and I quickly made my way outside. As soon as I reached the porch railing, I leaned over it and threw up. My face grew sweaty and tears threatened to fall.

No, I told myself. Snap out of this. You can't fall apart. You're the oldest. You're sixteen and your family needs you to be strong. Inside I heard the buzzer on the TV go off signalling the end of the game. From the sounds of it the Leafs had won. I heard my neighbours next door screaming and cheering in delight. That should be me I thought. I should be the one cheering; I should be the happy one.

With that, I shook myself, raised my head and made my way back into the house. I shut the door, leaning against it just long enough to take a deep breath, then I made my way over to the couch. Quickly I shut off the TV and looked down at Marti. I had never really watched her sleep before. She was so peaceful, so innocent without a care in the world. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek at the realization that her innocence was about to be taken away from her. I wiped the tear away and shook Marti as lightly as possible almost hoping she wouldn't wake up, after a few minutes of gentle shaking her eyes fluttered open.

"Smerek," she said groggily, "is it morning?"

I felt my chest tighten at her simple question and I lifted her onto my lap. "No Smarti, its not."

"Oh," she said simply, raising her fists to her face and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Then what's up?" she said yawning, struggling to keep here big brown eyes open. I felt my heart begin to break as another tear escaped.

I tried to look away, hoping she wouldn't notice but she caught me. "Er, what wrong?" she asked me softly, lifting her hand and wiping the tear from my cheek. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears began to fall uncontrollably. Immediately Marti put her arms around my neck and brought my head to her chest.

"Don't cry. Everything's okay," she reassured me, patting my back. This wasn't right I thought. I should be the one comforting her not the other way around. She didn't even know what was going on. I was handling this all wrong. That's when I raised my head and looked her in the eyes.

"Marti, I need to tell you something."

"Okay shoot," she said tilting her head and placing her hands one on each of my shoulders.

"You know..." I began, not sure how to word the news. "You know how mommy and daddy went out tonight.

"Yes," she said nodding.

"Well, they got into an accident and well...mommy won't be coming home."

"What? Why? Is she going to stay with Auntie Kim again?"

"No Marti, she went somewhere else. Somewhere farther away."

"Farther away than Saskatoon?"

"Yes, much farther away."

"Well...when is she going to be home?"

"That's the thing; mommy isn't going to be coming home."

"She's not? How come?"

"Because, Smarti, she's gone to heaven."

"With Gampy?"

"Yes, exactly, with Grampy."

"Oh," she said quietly. "But who's going to bring me to ballet?...Who's going to teach me how to play the piano? Who's going to make me grilled cheese when I'm sick?"

"Well, I guess dad and I will do that."

"But you don't know HOW to play the piano. You can't teach me."

"Well, we'll figure it out."

"NO!" she said angrily. "Mommy is going to teach me."

"Marti, mommy can't teach you from heaven," I told her softly.

"Well then call there and get her BACK from heaven," her voice was beginning to grow.

"I'm sorry Marti but there aren't any phones in heaven."

"I don't CARE, call her anyways," she said removing her hands from my shoulders and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sweetie, she's not going to come, she can't."

"You're LYING. Mom promised she would teach me."

"I know she did but sometimes, things don't work out."

"Mom ALWAYS does her promises. Stop LYING TO ME." With that she leapt of my lap.

"Marti, please stay calm...please," I said begging.

"No, I'll be calm when you STOP LYING TO ME and get MOMMY HOME!" she yelled running up the stairs.

Those were the last words anyone said for the rest of the night. When I made my way upstairs Edwin wasn't in his room but I knew where he had gone. I went back downstairs and into the basement and found him cuddled up in our parent's bed asleep. Knowing that he was okay for the time being I went up to tuck Marti into bed. She didn't say a word to me the whole time, wouldn't even look at me.

When I was done I went to my room, closed the door, shut of the light, lied down on top of my covers and stared up at the sealing. I lied there just like I'm lying here tonight. My brain refusing to shut off, my eyelids begging me to let them shut, my body willing me to fall asleep. And just like that night, I know I won't be able to sleep.

A/N: One-shot? I'm not sure. For now at least. Anyways, I know the police probably wouldn't tell a 16-year–old like that at the door. They'd most likely bring the lot of them to the hospital. But I thought this worked much better. Let me know what you think please!! I love feedback.


End file.
